


Ghost Facers

by airedis



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3070955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airedis/pseuds/airedis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanghyuk decides they absolutely need to go see the Pokemon Tower and Wonsik sighs a lot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost Facers

**Author's Note:**

> written for the forvixx halloween exchange. Pokemon!AU

"I want to go see the tower."  
  
"Absolutely not."  
  
"Then we'll go without you."  
  
"No one's going!"  
  
Wonsik sighed; Sanghyuk and Hakyeon had been arguing for the past several minutes, neither side relenting. He looked around, spying Taekwoon lounging against a tree several feet away, his Fennekin dozing on his lap, and Hongbin and Jaehwan rifling through their bags to look for snacks. They had been travelling for a few days and were just outside Lavender Town; Sanghyuk was adamant about visiting the Pokémon Tower but, after the stories that they'd heard from a trainer in Cerulean City, Hakyeon had put his foot down: no ghosts, no tower.  
Wonsik sighed again as his Joltik scuttled up and down his arm.  
  
"Why can't I just go alone?"  
  
"You're just a child!" Hakyeon screeched, hands flailing wildly.  
  
Sanghyuk's face flamed in anger and he opened his mouth -  _I'm not a child, I'm nineteen years old!_  Wonsik could almost hear the words ringing in his head - when Hongbin's head popped up from his bag.  
  
"Why don't we just go into the town and ask around about the tower there?"  
  
Sanghyuk was nodding eagerly.  
  
"But if it's haunted -" Hakyeon started.  
  
" _If_  it's haunted," Hongbin agreed.  
  
" - then no one's setting even one foot in there."  
  
"Besides," Jaehwan piped up. "We don't even know if the tower's open to visitors."  
  
"Right, right," Sanghyuk was nodding again. "We can just go into town and check it out."  
  
Wonsik watched the staredown between Sanghyuk and Hakyeon before the older boy sighed, finally giving.  
  
"Fine."  
  
Sanghyuk shot Hongbin and Jaehwan a look of gratitude as Hakyeon walked off in a huff. Wonsik let out a breath and walked over to where Taekwoon was napping. He called Taekwoon's name softly several times, finally poking the older boy's cheek when Taekwoon refused to stir. He squinted, one eye completely closed, as he looked up at Wonsik.  
  
"Get ready. They're done arguing, we're going into town," Wonsik explained.  
  
Taekwoon stared at him for a moment longer before he brushed a hand down his Fennekin, waking it up. It shook itself out prettily and he returned it to its Pokéball as he looked around. Hongbin was up, talking with Sanghyuk underneath the shade of a tree and Jaehwan was stuffing his bag with all the items that had tumbled out in his search for snacks. Hakyeon was nowhere to be seen.  
  
They were ready to leave, just about to go search for Hakyeon so that they could go, when the boy in question walked back into the clearing they'd settled in. His face was pulled into a grouchy pout, lips pursed and eyes sharp, and Wonsik knew that - unless they could shake him out of it - he would be like that for the rest of the day. Hakyeon held grudges the worst out of all of them. Wonsik shouldered his bag and stepped into place alongside Hakyeon, watching as the others walked on ahead.  
  
"You know he was just excited, right?" Wonsik said after some time, voice quiet.  
  
When Hakyeon kept staring resolutely ahead, Wonsik continued on, "he hasn't travelled as much as us. Something like a town full of ghost rumors is probably more exciting to him than to us."  
  
"He knows I don't like that kind of thing," Hakyeon replied grumpily.  
  
"Yeah, but -"  
  
"Taekwoon!"  
  
Taekwoon had fallen back behind the younger boys, walking slowly in front of Wonsik and Hakyeon. The boy in question tilted his head back slightly to acknowledge them and Hakyeon leapt forward to latch onto his arm. He immediately started fussing over Taekwoon, brushing his hair properly into place and checking if he had everything. Taekwoon's face looked pinched for a moment before it smoothed out into something more neutral, if not resigned. If Hakyeon had something else to worry himself over, he'd forget about his disagreement with Sanghyuk and it seemed like Taekwoon had accepted the task of taking Hakyeon's mind off the matter.  
  
They broke out of the forest, heat beating down on them, and Wonsik readjusted his hat to block out the harsh sunlight. He felt someone bump against his side and looked up to see Hongbin. Wonsik felt an easy smile slide across his face; when Hongbin and Jaehwan had joined their little group, he and Hongbin had hit it off right away. There was just something between them that fell into place right from the get-go and Wonsik felt himself relax just a little more as Hongbin's fingers curled around his outreached hand.  
  
"Hey," Hongbin said, smiling cheekily.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Do you think Hakyeon's still angry?"  
  
Wonsik looked up to where Hakyeon was, arm still linked with Taekwoon's as he and Jaehwan compared their Pokédex. Sanghyuk was hovering on his other side and Hakyeon poked him for a comment he made. Hakyeon's face was stern but the laugh Sanghyuk let out showed that there was no tension any more.  
"Nah, I think we're all good."  
  
It wasn't much longer before they reached Lavender Town. Maybe it was just the rumors or maybe it was something else, but Wonsik felt a chill creeping through his skin. People were milling about the small town and it was Sanghyuk's idea to stop by the Pokémon Center to find out more information about the rumors. It was quickly made apparent that the rumors were there for a reason: the tower was haunted and no one was allowed into the basement. One young trainer vividly recalled a ghost sighting to them as Sanghyuk listened with rapt attention and Hakyeon pretended to reorganize his bag off in the corner.  
  
Wonsik would never be able to say how they convinced Hakyeon to visit the tower with them but somehow it had been done. (Wonsik expected it probably had something to do with Sanghyuk's puppy face and Taekwoon's steady presence.) And then there they were: standing in front of the Pokémon Tower in the sleepy Lavender Town as they debated who would go in first. After a minute of deliberation and everyone having to move out of the way so that an elderly woman could go inside, Sanghyuk shrugged and pushed open the doors.  
  
None of them were really scaredy cats (except for Hakyeon) but Wonsik could feel the apprehension building up inside him once they stepped inside. He didn't need to worry though; they were greeted by a young man at the front desk that informed them of a brief history of the tower and told them that they could pay their respects on the first two floors as the rest of the builing was shut down due to the construction of a new building to house the graves. It was bright and peaceful inside, nothing like the frightening rumors made it to be, and there were a handful of people pausing among the gravestones.  
  
They decided to head up to the second floor and just before they reached the stairs, Wonsik thought he saw fog filling the room from the corner of his eye, but he turned and saw nothing. Shrugging, he followed the others up the stairs and came to a room almost identical to the one below. Hakyeon's fingers were digging into Taekwoon's arm but he still dragged the other boy over to a grave in the center of the room and kneeled in front of it. Sanghyuk and Jaehwan were moving around the room, pausing in front of each grave to press their hands together quickly and Wonsik decided to do the same.  
  
He paused in front of one and felt his heart give a sad lurch; it was a Mareep. He felt as if he could feel the presence of his own Mareep at his side as he pressed his hands together. He'd only just bred the little one himself recently and he knew that the grave marked the death of a young Pokémon. A warm hand rested on his shoulder and Wonsik opened his eyes. When he saw Hongbin's soft expression he dropped his hands and gave a lackluster smile.  
  
Then something to the right of Hongbin's head caught his eye and Wonsik's focus shifted to it. On the opposite end of the room, in the very corner, a misty shadow seemed to be forming, growing darker, larger. He blinked and it was gone.  
  
Hongbin leaned into his line of vision. "You okay?"  
  
Wonsik blinked again. "Uh. Yeah. Yeah, I'm good."  
  
A few minutes later, when a willowy young woman came up the stairs, Hakyeon could take it no longer, loudly and very obviously (falsely) claiming to be tired. They all agreed to leave though and were able to find a small inn on the outskirts of town run by husband and wife. The sun had just sunk behind the line of the treetops when they'd left the tower and a small breeze had picked up. The already sleepy, quiet town had become eerily silent and empty and Hakyeon wasn't the only one huddling for safety on the search for somewhere to sleep.  
  
Once they were all settled in for the night, bags strewn around the large room and a few Pokémon let loose, Sanghyuk lamented his disappointment.  
  
"That was kind of lame," he huffed as he returned from outside with his Scyther.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hongbin asked.  
  
"We didn't even see any ghosts! Not even any ghost types!" He flopped back onto his bed. "What good were all those rumors," he grumbled.  
  
Wonsik kept his mouth shut about the shadow as Jaehwan tried to make a joke about the trip but Hakyeon swore he heard the tinny sound of flute music in the distance the entire time they'd been there.  
  
"None of you heard it?" He asked frantically, looking around at each of them.  
  
When he was met with solemn head shakes, he buried his head into Jaehwan's side. Taekwoon had finally tired of Hakyeon's clinging for the night and Hakyeon had subsequently latched himself onto Jaehwan instead. When Jaehwan only pat him on the head, Hakyeon pulled his Marill onto his lap as it trilled softly at him, tail bouncing against his leg. Wonsik shook his head at them and leaned back against the couch. Hongbin sat at his feet, head propped against his Venonat as it chittered next to him. Wonsik bumped his knee against Hongbin's shoulder, a warmth spreading through him as the other boy grabbed his leg playfully.  
  
Wonsik lay awake, hours later, when the room was dark and all the Pokémon had been returned to their Pokéballs. Everyone was tucked into their beds, moonlight streaming in through the window as Wonsik listened to the sound of their breathing. He didn't know why he couldn't sleep - he was usually the first one out - but a strange niggling worry kept him awake. Wonsik sat up and sought out Hongbin's face from the bed next to his, his eyes closed and his mouth slightly open. He wished he could climb into the other boy's bed with him, hold him so that all his worry and exhaustion seeped away, but just seeing him helped a bit. It didn't dissipate the strange nagging feeling that was bothering him, but he did feel like maybe he could get to sleep now and he laid back against his pillows.  
  
Just as he turned over, he caught sight of a dark shadow hovering in the corner of the room. He sat up, squinting in the darkness, but it was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> (I feel like all my pokemon knowledge flew out the window while I was writing this orz) The gens are all kind of mixed up here on purpose because the whole history surrounding Lavender Town/Pokemon Tower is interesting to me and I wanted to try and include as much as possible
> 
> (also sorry for the influx of fics, i'm uploading everything i neglected to post earlier in the year and mirroring what's on my lj so ^^;;)


End file.
